My Little Pony: Friendship Is Dishonored
by HOTDROCKS
Summary: Corvo is caught and sentenced to a gruesome death, but when he is taken away by The outsider, he is given another chance at life. But at what cost? After meeting Princess Celestia, he is taken back to Equestria, where he is to protect Twilight Sparkle, another Princess from the strange realm. Is Corvo getting more than he bargained for? First person. Rated M for L, SC, V.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony: Friendship Is Dishonored

I looked down to the grate in the wall. Normally, such a thing would be used as a drain, but in this case, it would serve as my execution. Already the scratch of tiny claws could be heard deep within the bowels of the iron piping.

As the first rat poked its head through the hole it the wall, I forced myself to stifle a groan. The small rodent just sat on the floor for what seemed like an eternity, staring up at the me.

"Just eat me already, damn it!" Almost like it had been awaiting my permission, the rat squeaked and scurried over to my bare leg, where it was quickly joined by dozens of its brethren.

It was all I could do to hold back my cries as the rats tore into my bare flesh. In mere moments, my vision had blurred and the pain had subsided. Though I could still feel the small teeth, the pain seemed to disappear. _Must be the pain. I'm in shock, yes, that's it. _I repeated that to myself as my consciousness slowly ebbed away.

As I opened my eyes, they were greeted by the very last person I wanted to see.

"Hello Corvo. Good to see you, as usual." The Outsider stated slowly. Glancing around, I realized that I was no longer in my cell. It looked somewhat like the void, except less chaotic.

"What do you want?" I snapped angrily, but secretly relieved. The Outsider shrugged his hands out to the side in mock innocence. "I couldn't help but notice your grueling death, and thought that maybe you would like a break from it." A smirk played on his lips for a moment. "But if you'd prefer, I could send you back-"

"No!" I clapped a hand to my mouth, but not soon enough to stop the words from escaping. I shook my head for a moment, and then continued. "I mean, what do want me to do?"

The Outsider smiled at this change of tune. "Well, since you asked nicely…" He paused, almost as if reconsidering me, for a moment. "A friend of mine needs some help, in her world, that is."

I nodded, trying to understand the concept. "Okay. Who do I kill?" "No one." A feminine voice stated behind me. I turned on my heel to find the source of the voice, but all I saw was a tall white horse with a horn and wings.

Further examinations of the creature revealed that it bared a blue, green, and pink striped mane, as well as a picture of a sun on both of its flanks.

"Who said that?" The horse closed its eyes and opened its mouth slowly. "I did." I turned back to The Outsider, who wore a slightly amused expression. "This is the Princess, Celestia. She is the friend whom I spoke of."

{**Please tell me what ya'll think. It's my first, so suggestions and creative criticism are welcome.}**


	2. One Hell of a Ride

I tried my best to understand this and the 'Princess' spoke again. "I am in dire need of assistance, and The Outsider has promised me help." She gestured to me with a gold-shoed hoof. "He has promised me your assistance, saying that you were the best that he had to offer." Her raised eyebrow told me that she was skeptical.

I shrugged. "I guess I'm okay. Just depends on the job really. Who, or rather, _what_, am I killing?" The large mare cringed at the thought and shook her head. "As I said, no one." She continued to shake her head sadly. "No, I am more interested in your _previous_ occupation. Protection, was it not?"

I looked at The Outsider, who simple gestured back to the Princess, his expression completely serious.

My gaze returned to the Equine, feeling somewhat somber. "Then who am I protecting?"

"She is my student, as well as fellow Princess. Her name is Twilight Sparkle." The Outsider nodded. "Yes, it would seem that their 'Royal Guard'…" He made air quotes as he said Royal Guard. "…Might be inadequate." I threw a confused glance behind my shoulder in time to catch a smirk from The Outsider.

"Let me guess…" I looked back to the Princess. "… Someone tried to kill her?" A nod was all I needed, and I received many. I thought it over for a moment.

"Why me?" The Outsider was first to respond. "Because what better way to guard from an assassin, than with an assassin?" I mulled this over. It made sense; an assassin would know how to think in order to take the necessary precautions.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" I asked, earning yet another smirk from the god-like being. "We could always send you back to your death, if you'd prefer." That was all I needed. "So your Highness, when do I start?" She gave a warm smile while looking up at The Outsider. "Immediately."

The next few moments, were the worst of my life. By far, nothing came close. The Princess led me to the 'swirling vortex of infinite terror' as I like to call it, and practically pushed me in. I was unable to see or hear anything clearly for several moments as I was pushed, pulled, and nearly torn apart in the hurricane-like portal.

And finally, just when I came to the conclusion that this was Oblivion, we were deposited in a large stone throne room. It took me a minute, but I was able to gain my balance fairly painlessly. Until, that is, I realized something somewhat disturbing; I was on all fours. And I came to the quick realization that I had no hands, just hooves.

I whirled around to the Princess, whom was simply looking me over curiously. "Interesting." Was all that left her lips. I ran, or rather, galloped, to the nearest window in order to look over my reflection.

Surely enough, I was indeed equine. Though I still had normal coloring; tan coat, brown mane and tail, same brown eyes. And a strange mark on my flanks. It was the mark of The Outsider, the same as the one on my left ha-, hoof, yes, hoof.

"Your Highness, if I may ask, what has happened to me?" She bit her lip almost as if looking for an explanation. "Your changes have occurred in order for you to adapt easier." I raised an eyebrow (Didn't know horses could do that.).

"So, I'm a horse… in order to make my life easier… I am sure that makes sense in some way."

"Pony."

"Pardon?" Celestia cleared her throat. "You are a pony, not a horse. And it will make life for you easier, you see, we have no humans in this world." I nodded slightly. I wasn't exactly seeing how this was _good_ for me. A pounding on the large Iron door pulled me from my thoughts.

"Please, enter." The Princess called out. Her reply was the door opening and two more Uni-Pegasi entering the throne room. One was a dark blue, with a shimmering blue mane, whereas the other was lavender with a dark purple mane with a pink streak. "Corvo, I'd like to introduce you to my sister, Princess Luna." She gestured to the midnight blue pony. "And your number one concern, Princess Twilight."


End file.
